The present invention relates generally to the field of digital photography, and more particularly to control methods for cameras using human gestures.
Self-timers are a standard feature on most modern cameras. In addition, modern portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, tablets, and laptops may include digital cameras and may also include self-timer software. In general, a photographer can use a self-timer to allow the photographer to be included in a photograph. The photographer typically positions a camera in a desired location and orientation and then sets the self-timer for a few seconds. Typically, the photographer must be physically present at the camera to set the self-timer. The photographer must then attempt to quickly move into position for the photograph before the countdown expires. When the countdown expires, the camera takes a photograph.